Álvaro Neves
Álvaro Neves is a Brazilian criminal, the founder and leader of the Crachá Preto gang. He was once a Captain in Unidade de Forças Especiais from 2001 until 2005. Biography Life in the UFE Álvaro Neves was born in 1967. At some point before 2001, Neves joined the Unidade de Forças Especiais, and became a Captain in the Unit. He was accused of orchestrating the executions of two left-wing politicians in September 2004, and then was suspected in an involvement of string of extrajudicial killings of gang members in 2004 and 2005. Over his time in the force, Neves became disillusioned with the justice system’s failure to win the war on crime in São Paulo, and quit the police force in November 2005. Founding the Crachá Preto In 2006, Neves co-founded the Crachá Preto gang, along with other officers who left the police force. In 2007, he recruited an ex-soldier called Milo Rego, who soon became his right-hand man. Under his and Rego's command, the Crachá Preto has begun to kidnap people, kill them, and sell their organs to rich people. Neves also started to work for Victor Branco and the commender of the Unidade de Forças Especiais, Armando Becker. Around 2012, Neves has started a war with the Comando Sombra, and targeted their leader, Serrano. Attack on the Brancos One day in 2012, Neves ordered his men to destory the trade deal between Serrano's men, and the Branco family bodyguards, Max Payne and Raul Passos, possibly in order to get the ransom money. The attack is partially successful, as they are able to take the money, but the Branco bodyguards manage to escape. Max and Raul find a Crachá Preto helicopter, and escape. Neves and Rego oversee them. Rego is about to blow the helicopter, but Neves stops him, stating that Max and Raul are not worth it, and they (Neves and Rego) were paid to bring the money, not kill the bodyguards. Later, Neves sends his men to attack the Branco building, in order to kill Rodrigo Branco. Payne is able to kill many of the gang members, but is unable to save Rodrigo, who is shot by an assassin inside his office. A bomb destroys the building, leaving only a few Crachá Preto members alive. Max also able to leave the building alive, though Neves' plan was successful. Last acts A few days later, Neves and Rego attack the Comando Sombra's Nova Esperança favela. They manage to capture Serrano, Giovanna Taveres, and Marcelo Branco. Marcelo is executed, but Rego is killed by Max. Max and Giovanna leave the area, but not before seeing Neves arrive and, upon seeing Rego's dead body, immediately blame Max. Death On the rooftops of Neves' building where in the Crachá Preto were burning and torturing innocents, Neves is finally encountered by Max. Following a brief conversation, Max blows up the building and it falls down very slowly, as to leave time for Neves' goons to attack Max. Once he killed them all, a tremor from the collapsing building leaves Max vunerable for execution. Neves puts his gun in Max's face, but suddenly Passos reappears after leaving São Paulo and shoots Neves in the back of the head. His body was most likely crushed by the debris following the explosion. Behind the scenes * was voiced by Gil Cardoso. *Neves is the man who is seen at the end of the second official trailer. Category:Characters in Max Payne 3 Category:Antagonists